


Héroes que caen del cielo

by frozenyogurt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fic rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos, spoilers for the avengers (movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que los verdaderos héroes surgen en los momentos de crisis. Tal vez Steve olvidó ese pequeño detalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes que caen del cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Spoilers del final de la primera película.

_“No pretendas ser un héroe, no lo eres.”_

  
  
Las palabras siguen dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras Steve tiene la vista fija en el cielo. Aprieta los labios, esperando algún cambio, una mínima señal, pero nada ocurre y pasan los segundos. Valiosos segundos que pueden ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. En la guerra cada segundo cuenta y él no puede flaquear, no ahora, con tanto en juego. 

  
  
Por eso es tajante cuando habla con Natasha. _“Ciérralo”_. Una orden directa, una sola palabra cargada de significado que le quema un poco la garganta. 

  
  
Se queda en la misma posición, observando cómo el portal va cediendo lentamente y cerrándose. A lo lejos todavía escucha explosiones leves, el olor a humo y cenizas traspasa su garganta y gotas de sudor recorren todo su rostro, pero en este momento de lo único que tiene verdadera consciencia es del portal a cientos de metros por encima de su cabeza y esa sensación incómoda en su pecho. Reconoce la sensación, sabe que tiene nombre propio pero le cuesta admitirlo, aún para sus adentros.

  
  
Culpa. Está muy familiarizado con ella, pero esto no se trata de Bucky cayendo al vacío o de incumplir la promesa que hizo a Peggy. Esta culpa es diferente, y quizás precisamente por eso duele un poco más. 

  
  
Steve tiene demasiadas batallas a cuestas para ser realista y aceptar la crudeza de la guerra. Precisamente por eso y a pesar de ser consciente que está todo perdido, permanece en la misma posición, esperará hasta que el portal se cierre. No puede mirar para otro lado o la culpa le explotará el pecho. 

  
  
Entonces  _ocurre_. Pasa tan rápido que no tiene tiempo para asombrarse al ver la silueta aparecer en el firmamento, ni tampoco de preocuparse por cómo detener su caída. Cuando Hulk salta y salva a Tony Stark de una muerte segura, todo lo demás deja de tener importancia. 

  
  
Por un momento se atreve a creer que todo terminó, pero Tony está en el suelo inconsciente y no respira. Culpa y angustia paralizan su cuerpo, Thor está a su lado, mirándolo de reojo como si buscara una respuesta. Steve quiere decir algo,  _loquesea_ , pero está ese nudo en su garganta, creciendo poco a poco. 

  
  
Pero para fortuna de Steve, y del mundo en general, Tony Stark siempre quiere tener la última palabra.

  
  
—Por favor, díganme que nadie me ha besado…

  
  
La frase evapora toda la tensión y Steve sonríe apenas curvando los labios, con los ojos clavados en Tony quien sonríe triunfal, como si no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte minutos atrás. Habla, bromea, ríe a carcajadas y está seguro que agitaría los brazos de no encontrarse tan lastimado. Sus miradas nunca se separan en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Hulk ayuda a Tony a reincorporarse. Se quedan mirando lo que parece una eternidad y Steve lo  _sabe._

  
  
Sabe lo que hay tras la sonrisa de Tony y aquel brillo en sus ojos. Es casi como un reto, una especie de acusación. Pero Thor les recuerda que no todo está terminado, tienen que volver a la torre Stark por Loki y están todos de acuerdo. El brillo acusador ya no está ahí y Steve se pregunta si fue producto de su imaginación. 

  
  
Tal vez es sólo la culpa jugando con su percepción.

  
  
**  
  
Necesita vacaciones.

  
  
Es el primer pensamiento que cruza por su cabeza cuando Thor y Loki finalmente desaparecen rumbo a su tierra. Pero entonces Tony recuerda que la torre Stark está prácticamente destruida y duda mucho que el seguro cubra daños causados por razas alienígenas. 

  
  
Tony no pone demasiado énfasis en las despedidas, porque sabe que basta con que las cosas se pongan jodidas otra vez para que acaben todos en el mismo sitio. Es lo que Pepper llamaría “cohesión de grupo”, eso que según ciertos reportes él es incapaz de entender. Pero convence a Bruce de visitar la torre Stark unos días, jugar en el laboratorio como si estuvieran en clase de ciencias sería estimulante. 

  
  
Steve se acerca después que Natasha y  _Legolas_  se han marchado. Tiene los labios apretados en un mohín incómodo y ligeramente infantil que le divierte. 

  
  
—Deberías decirme dónde vas, ¿sabes cuánto ha cambiado el país en estos años? Podrías perderte…— dice con una sonrisa, Steve frunce el ceño y permanece en silencio— o al menos deberías dejar que ponga un GPS en esa moto, nunca se sabe…— agrega, deleitándose con la cara de confusión de Steve, que no pilla la última frase. 

  
  
—Se supone que la estrategia es mantener un bajo perfil, por si…— Steve humedece los labios, dándose cuenta que el comentario era una broma y se calla abruptamente mientras Tony celebra su triunfo en silencio. Frunce el ceño de nuevo, ese gesto de niño que todavía no se adapta a su entorno. Se queda en silencio con expresión que parece ser pensativa, como si la conversación estuviera a punto de tornarse incómoda— Tony, lo que hiciste…

  
  
Otro silencio, pero esta vez no es necesario que continúe. A pesar de ello, Tony no dice nada y deja que los segundos pasen. Sólo se miran sin decir nada, hasta que él rompe el contacto visual con una sonrisa contenida. 

  
  
—No me des las gracias, ustedes se estaban tardando demasiado allá abajo y además ¿qué mejor forma de terminar una fiesta que con fuegos artificiales?— ríe despreocupado, ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor la expresión de Steve. Éste tiene los labios rectos y apretados, como si estuviera conteniéndose de iniciar otra discusión y Tony se divierte, esperando que él continúe con esta innecesaria despedida. 

  
  
Steve no dice nada más, pero extiende una mano y Tony tarda unos instantes en reaccionar. El apretón dura apenas un suspiro, pero Steve está sonriendo como si fueran a verse la mañana siguiente y él se queda sin saber exactamente qué decir. 

  
  
—Supongo que cuando te metas en problemas, me enteraré por las noticias…— dice de repente, todavía estrechando su mano y Tony no puede evitar reírse porque  _no tiene ni idea._

  
  
—Nos vemos pronto, Capitán…— supone que así es como suena una despedida. 

  
  
Se queda en pie, inmóvil en la misma posición hasta que Steve y su moto se vuelven un punto borroso de la carretera. Sabe que Bruce y su coche le están esperando unos metros más allá, pero todavía se queda un par de segundos más con la vista fija en el horizonte. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y por un momento piensa que no hubiera sido mala idea el asunto del GPS. 

**Author's Note:**

> Otro rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos porque Stony <3 y como recordatorio que debo escribir más sobre ambos.


End file.
